Curiosidade Gryffindor
by Rosana F
Summary: Em uma aula de Oclumência Harry entra, sem autorização, na penseira de Snape. O pensamento que ele encontra lá é íntimo e quente demais. Por que Potter tinha que ser tão curioso? Slash - Severus Snape & Harry Potter.


**Curiosidade Gryffindor**está situada em meados do _quinto livro_.

Essa é uma fanfic _slash_e contém _lemon_.

-x-

**Curiosidade Gryffindor**

_Escrito por Rosana F_.

-x-

Era mais um insuportável dia de aula de Oclumência com o detestável professor de Poções. O rapaz olhou irritado para a porta do escritório de Snape, depois respirou fundo e bateu na madeira. Esperou uns segundos e não obteve resposta.

Ele bateu de novo na madeira, com mais força. Nada. Nenhum som vinha de dentro da sala.

Potter pensou seriamente em ir embora, mas optou por ficar. Talvez Snape fosse atrás dele na Sala Comunal, ou pior, talvez tirasse os poucos pontos que Gryffindor ainda tinha por ele ter faltado a aula.

Irritado, Harry abriu a porta da sala. Como ele imaginava, estava totalmente vazia.

A sala era gelada, úmida e nauseante por causa dos incontáveis frascos com líquidos coloridos e viscosos que armazenavam coisas nojentas boiando. Com exceção da ausência de Snape, o escritório parecia normal. Porém, tinha algo diferente.

Havia uma incomum iluminação prateada vindo da escrivaninha do professor. Potter olhou para lá e identificou a penseira de Dumbledore. O garoto fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou em direção a luz prateada da penseira.

Por uns segundos, ele ficou observando as memórias difusas circularem em meio ao líquido-gasoso.

_Que pensamentos seriam esses?_, pensou Potter.

Como se a penseira tivesse respondido seu pensamento, ele viu o seu próprio rosto em meio ao líquido-gasoso aparecer. Isso foi demais para a curiosidade dele. Sem titubear, o garoto enfiou o rosto na penseira e caiu nos pensamentos de Snape.

Harry olhou em volta. Curiosamente, ele havia caído no mesmo lugar onde estava antes de entrar na penseira, o escritório de Snape.

Potter olhou para mesa e se surpreendeu com o que estava em cima da escrivaninha agora. Não havia penseira nenhuma. Ele próprio, Harry Potter, estava deitado em cima da mesa completamente _nu_, usando apenas a gravata vermelho e dourada em seu pescoço.

Horrorizado e até encabulado por ver sua nudez tão exposta, o garoto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Por que Snape teria na penseira, memórias ou pensamentos dele nu? _Afinal, que droga estava acontecendo ali?_

O Harry do pensamento de Severus estava com os olhos cheios de expectativa e olhava para a direção do Harry real. O garoto olhou para trás para ver o quê o outro Harry estava olhando. Surpreendentemente, encontrou Severus, vestido com sua usual túnica preta de botões, caminhando em direção a mesa.

"Demorei muito?", questionou Snape. Sua voz estava baixa e sedutora.

"Sim", respondeu Harry. "Venha rápido. Estou com pressa."

"Sempre afoito, Potter", zombou com um sorriso enviesado.

Harry estranhou o sorriso de Severus, enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao Harry falso. Era um sorriso debochado, mas parecia afetuoso.

Snape, agora, estava em frente ao garoto imaginário. Os dois compartilharam olhares de luxúria.

"Abra as pernas", ordenou Severus.

"Não!", gritou o Harry real.

Porém, o outro Harry fez exatamente o que Snape mandou. Em seguida, o professor se posicionou entre as pernas de Potter, então apoiou os tornozelos do garoto em seus ombros. Severus tirou um tubo do bolso e colocou uma generosa quantidade de gel transparente nos dedos. Ele espalhou o gel em volta dos dedos e penetrou dois dedos no garoto lentamente.

"Ahh...", gemeu o garoto irreal, que havia fechado os olhos.

O Harry real olhava a expressão do professor assombrado. Severus sorria de um jeito terno, quase carinhoso. Um sorriso que Potter nunca tinha visto antes nos lábios do professor. Então, o bruxo falou com a voz suave e quente:

"Você é meu, Potter."

"Ahh, sim..."

"Diga!", exigiu.

"Ahh... Eu sou _seu,_ Snape. Somente seu."

Severus continuou sorrindo. Ele ficou movendo os dedos dentro do garoto por mais alguns segundos. O bruxo se deleitava apenas com a imagem de Harry se contorcendo e gemendo embaixo dele.

"Está bom, Potter?"

"Está ótimo, Snape...", disse e abriu os olhos para fitar o amante. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de desejo e excitação por trás das lentes dos óculos.

"Vai ficar melhor agora, Potter", prometeu Severus e retirou os dedos de dentro do garoto. Depois, abriu o zíper da calça e colocou sua ereção totalmente intumescida para fora. Ele pegou o tubo novamente e espremeu uma boa quantidade de gel transparente na mão, em seguida, transferiu o gel por toda extensão do seu membro. Quando sua ereção estava lambuzada o suficiente o professor perguntou com a voz de seda:

"Está pronto para mim, Potter?"

"Sempre", respondeu com firmeza, e desceu as pernas dos ombros do professor, para em seguida enlaçar sua cintura.

Severus sorriu e penetrou Harry lentamente.

"Hum...", gemeu o professor, enquanto ia penetrando o corpo do rapaz.

O garoto imaginário sorriu, pois Snape gemia de um jeito tímido e contido.

Severus continuou entrando lentamente dentro do garoto. Quando já estava totalmente dentro do outro, ele saiu lentamente e voltou a preenchê-lo com lentidão.

"Hum...", repetiu o gemido.

O Harry verdadeiro assistia a cena com descrença e fascínio. Não podia ser real! Não podia ser verídico que o insuportável professor tivesse fantasias sexuais com ele! Snape o detestava! _Como_ esse pensamento poderia ser real? Potter queria sair da penseira, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Estava... Estava gostoso assistir aquilo. Apesar que ele nunca iria admitir aquilo.

Severus continuava se movendo lentamente dentro do garoto. Por sua vez, o Harry imaginário estava com os olhos fechados e apenas emitia sons inteligíveis.

"Expresse o quanto está gostando disso, Potter", ordenou Severus, mas sua voz estava baixa e quente, nada parecido com o tom imperativo que ele usava em sala de aula.

"Ah... Você sabe que eu adoro tudo que você faz, Snape."

O professor deu um sorriso enviesado e deu uma estocada mais forte.

"Aaah!", murmurou Harry.

O sorriso de Severus aumentou.

"Gema para mim, Potter. Para provar que está gostando."

"Aaah!", gemeu o garoto quando Snape estocou de novo com força.

Ainda sorrindo, o professor puxou Harry de cima da mesa pela gravata. O garoto agora estava abraçado a ele, com suas pernas ainda em volta da cintura do mais velho. Severus segurava firmemente as costas do outro, fazendo o garoto se mover para cima e para baixo.

A cada ida e vinda imposta pelo professor, o Potter imaginário gemia.

Harry percebeu que cada pequeno gemido que o _seu eu_ irreal emitia, fazia Snape sorrir mais.

O professor continuou movendo o garoto, agora com mais velocidade. O próprio aluno imaginário acompanhava os movimentos do professor, tentando mover os quadris no mesmo ritmo de Snape.

"_Potter_...", sibilou o professor.

O Harry real viu e ouviu quando Severus chegou ao clímax e não conseguiu conter um gemido ao ver o rosto do professor relaxar de puro prazer e ouvir seu nome ser sibilado com tanta intensidade.

Infelizmente, nesse momento, a lembrança acabou e a penseira o repeliu.

Harry estava novamente na sala vazia de Snape. Ou não... O escritório do bruxo nãoestava mais vazio. Ele sentia os olhos de alguém em suas costas e foi com horror que ele se virou lentamente e encontrou o próprio professor de Poções ali. Os olhos negros indecifráveis, os cabelos oleosos formando uma cortina em seu rosto pálido e os finos lábios comprimidos. Snape não parecia estar irritado, o que era muito estranho para o garoto. Sentindo o rosto quente por recordar a lembrança que acabou de ver, ele tentou se explicar.

"Eu... Eu...", balbuciou. Mas Harry não sabia o que dizer.

"O que tem você, Potter?", questionou, e sua voz era manchada de zombaria.

"Eu...", tentou outra vez. Porém, parou de falar quando notou que Severus o fitava com uma expressão de deboche. Mas não era Harry que tinha que se explicar. Era o professor. "Você...", falou.

Snape passou o dedo indicador no lábio inferior e interrompeu o aluno.

"Não me chame de _você_, Potter. É senhor ou professor. Mas o que tem eu?"

"O senhor... O senhor...", balbuciou. Infelizmente, Harry não conseguia formar uma frase. Tudo que tinha visto naquela penseira parecia nublar seu cérebro.

"Sim?", perguntou cínico. Snape estava se divertindo muito com as reações do garoto.

Toda aquela farsa estava irritando Harry, que explodiu.

"Droga! Eu vi dentro da penseira! O que diabos significa aquilo?"

Severus levou alguns segundos para responder.

"Não me lembro de autorizá-lo a olhar dentro da penseira, Potter. Aliás, eu coloquei pensamentos naquela penseira justamente porque não queria que você tivesse acesso a eles durante nossas aulas."

"Mas eu vi", falou, desafiador.

"Porque você é um garoto petulante e insolente. Pensa que pode fazer o que bem entender e não será punido. Por invadir minha privacidade vou descontar 50 pontos de Gryffindor. Em todo o caso, diga-me o que viu que te deixou tão... Transtornado?"

"Nada", disse e sua irritação cresceu. Tudo bem que Harry tinha visto coisas demais, mas 50 pontos? Era um exagero! Até para os padrões de Snape. Ele precisava sair daquela sala o mais rápido possível para não se descontrolar com Severus e perder ainda mais pontos para sua Casa.

"Não vi nada", repetiu. "Professor... Eu não estou me sentindo bem, podemos ficar sem essa aula hoje?"

"O que está sentindo, Potter? Está _quente_?", indagou e sua voz tinha o mesmo timbre suave e gostoso da lembrança.

Harry sentiu o rosto queimar. Sua irritação se dissolveu, dando lugar a excitação.

"Só não me sinto bem, posso ir?", perguntou e deu alguns passos em direção a saída. Mas Severus estava diante na porta, bloqueando-a.

"Diga-me o que está sentindo. Pode ter alguma ligação com o Lord das Trevas."

"Não tem ligação com ele! Não é uma sensação dolorosa... É só... Diferente."

"Sua cicatriz não dói?"

"Não."

O professor abriu a porta para deixar o aluno passar.

"Amanhã, Potter. Seis horas. Esteja melhor. E lembre-se, esvazie sua mente quando for dormir."

"Sim, professor", disse e saiu correndo da sala.

Severus sorriu vitorioso vendo o garoto correr. Seu plano funcionara. A curiosidade de Potter era realmente ilimitada.

-x-

Harry voltou correndo para a Torre Gryffindor. Ele passou direto pela Sala Comunal e foi para o banheiro do seu dormitório. Lá, ele abriu o zíper da calça com desespero, depois envolveu a mão direita em seu membro. Ele se masturbou vigorosamente até chegar ao clímax.

"Ah!", murmurou baixinho ao atingir o orgasmo.

Potter se sentou no chão do banheiro, tentando se recompor.

_Isso não devia ter acontecido!_, pensava aflito. Ele não devia ter ficado excitado com a imagem de estar sendo possuído por aquele professor horrível.

Não devia, mas ficou. E o pior, as imagens não saiam de sua cabeça. Para tentar minimizar o calor que ainda sentia, o garoto tomou um banho frio.

Depois do banho, Harry saiu do banheiro e encontrou Rony sentado na cama. O ruivo olhou para ele.

"Está tudo bem? Você chegou cedo da aula hoje."

"Está tudo bem. Snape me liberou mais cedo."

"Hermione e eu estamos fazendo os deveres dele. Quer ir até lá?"

"Já vou. Só tenho que me vestir antes."

Weasley saiu do quarto, deixando Harry sozinho.

Potter se vestiu e foi até o encontro dos amigos. Eles ficaram na Sala Comunal até altas horas fazendo os muitos deveres, em especial os de Poções.

Harry não reclamou dos muitos deveres dessa vez. Era melhor ficar pensando em Poções do que pensar no professor da matéria.

Quando os três já estavam bocejando, eles se despediram e seguiram para os dormitórios.

Potter, sonolento, deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. A primeira imagem que viu foi a lembrança do professor. Ele notou como Snape parecia bonito. E como parecia estar gostoso ficar agarrado a ele.

"Hum...", fez Harry, se remexendo em baixo dos lençóis. Ele dormiu pensando em Severus. Mas um sono sem sonhos, felizmente ou infelizmente.

-x-

O dia seguinte passou com Potter no piloto automático. Ele foi para as aulas, mas nenhuma parecia interessante, já que nesse dia ele não tinha aula de Poções.

Harry estava ansioso para logo chegar as seis horas. Mas ele não entendia ou admitia por que sentia essa ansiedade. _Por que diabos ele queria ficar a sós com o professor de Poções? Não ia acontecer nada mesmo!_

Quando, enfim, chegou seis horas, Harry bateu na porta do professor sentindo frio na barriga.

E foi uma surpresa a porta ser aberta por Severus.

"Entre."

Harry entrou e o mestre fechou a porta. O garoto procurou em volta da sala a penseira, mas ela não estava em lugar algum.

"Limpou sua mente antes de dormir, Potter?"

O garoto sentiu o rosto quente de vergonha. Ele dormira pensando em Snape.

"Sim", mentiu.

"Não está mentindo para mim está, Potter?"

"Não", falou firme encarando o professor.

"Veremos, então..." Snape sacou a varinha e apontou para o aluno. "Pronto, Potter?"

Harry se virou para ele, tirou a varinha das veste e acenou com a cabeça concordando.

"Legilimens!"

Mas o garoto não estava, de fato, pronto para resistir. Havia coisas demais na cabeça dele. As memórias foram passando como slides em uma apresentação de powerpoint.

Primeiro ele se viu falando com uma cobra no zoológico muggle quando tinha dez anos. Depois, se viu no fundo do Lago Negro puxando Gabrielle e Rony para a superfície. Após isso, ele viu um deslumbre de Snape o penetrando lentamente. Depois disso, Harry sentiu a invasão em sua mente cessar.

O garoto estava sob joelhos. Ele olhou para Severus, que estava de pé e parecia irritadíssimo.

"O que significa _isso_?", questionou o professor, com a voz suave e baixa.

Harry iria desconversar. Não ia admitir tão fácil.

"Eu falo com cobras."

"Não é sobre _essa_ lembrança que estou falando, Potter."

"É sobre eu ter salvado Gabrielle e Ron no Torneio Tribruxo?"

"Também não. A outra lembrança."

"Ah... _Aquela_ lembrança? Sobre essa eu não posso falar, já que ela é sua, professor."

"Eu sei que é a minha lembrança, garoto. O que eu quero saber é por que ela está na sua cabeça."

Harry resolveu desafiar o professor com a verdade.

"Está na minha cabeça porque eu gostei dela. Gostei do que vi. Me pareceu bom."

Severus se virou, ficando de costas para o aluno.

"Potter... Saia já daqui."

"O quê? Por que?"

"Saia daqui agora, ou farei aquela lembrança falsa se tornarem real."

O garoto não se moveu. Uma parte dele estava surpresa e a outra queria realmente tornar aquilo real.

"Potter...", chamou ainda de costas. "Vou contar até dez para você sair daqui. Se não sair, entenderei que quer ficar comigo."

"Um..."

Harry se levantou rapidamente do chão.

"Dois..."

O garoto caminhou até o professor.

"Três..."

Potter abraçou as costas de Severus.

"Pode parar de contar, Snape. Eu já decidi. Quero ficar com você."

_Fim?_

-x-

_**Comentários da autora**__: Vocês acham que seria interessante eu fazer mais um capítulo? Me deu uma leve vontade de escrever mais um. Ai, estou indecisa! Tinha planejado fazer essa fanfic oneshot. O que eu faço agora?_

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor?Por favor? **__**Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_

-x-

_**ATENÇÃO!**_

_**Continuação de "Curiosidade Gryffindor" = "Desejo Slytherin" www . fanfiction s/6389156/1/Desejo_Slytherin**_

_**www . fanfiction s/6389156/1/Desejo_Slytherin**_


End file.
